Do-Over Time
by BookwormAllTheWay1027
Summary: All was well... well until Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione go back in time to their 13/14/15 year old bodies. more detailed inside
1. Chapter 1

_part 1_

 _A/N for story/ description_

 _ **A/N**_

So this will be a spin on a Harry Potter next generation time travel fanfiction. This does not mean to take any part of another fanfic. If I accidentally use parts of someone else's fanfictions, then please comment and let me know I will try to fix this problem. Also This IS FOR MY PERSONAL ENTERTAINMENT, As such, I am going to be changing a few things but not many. NO GAY RELATIONSHIPS. Open for OCs too.

 _ **Description:**_

All was well... well until Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione go back in time to their 13/14/15 year old bodies. After the war Harry and Ginny got back together and got married, James Sirius Potter was soon born. Harry just found out that Ginny was pregnant with their second child. Hermione and Ron also got married a few years after the second wizard war. A few days after Ginny told Harry she was pregnant, Hermione told Ron she was pregnant as well. One night they all went to bed, the next day it was the day Harry was to be picked up from the Dursleys. Get this... Hermione and Ginny WERE STILL PREGNANT.

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I am (sadly) not the fabulous J.K. Rowling, as such I don't own anything (yet) *sigh* wait a minute, I own the plot! I get to do whatever I want with these characters...**_

 _ **Mwahahaha**_

 _ **A/N**_

Probably be slow updates... I will only update when I get a VOTE OR A review otherwise I won't know you liked it.

 _ **Part 1**_

* * *

 **A/N I know this chapter will be a little repetitive, but this is so I can set up the plot and what exactly will happen in this fanfic.**

 **Ginny pov**

I look over at my husband. I just told him I was pregnant with our second child, he was overjoyed. Our oldest, James was in between us hand on my stomach. We went to bed in a big family hug. Harry's arm is under my head still and our hands are in twined over James. I was holding James's other had that is not on the new baby. I fell asleep smiling.

 **Harry pov**

I looked over at my wife. Our family will be expanding soon. Ginny just told me she is pregnant. I watched her fall asleep smiling at me. I fell asleep smiling at my eldest son, wife and new baby. I was so happy.

 **Hermione pov**

I look over at my husband. I just told him I was pregnant with our first child, he was overjoyed. We can't wait to be parents. We fell asleep holding on to each other tightly.

 **Ron pov**

I looked over at my pregnant wife. I was overjoyed when she told me she was pregnant. I am going to be a dad! I can't wait. We fell asleep smiling and holding each other tightly.

 **Third person pov**

Ginny woke up from morning sickness at the same time as Hermione. They rushed to the bathroom, hitting each other, and sending them sprawling. They didn't think anything about it right then as they both were about to barf. One grabbed a trash can and the other rushed to the toilet. When they finished they acknowledged each other. What they saw had their eyes go wide.

 **Ginny pov**

"What are you doing in my house and in my room, Hermione?"

"What? What am I doing here? Last night I went to bed holding Ron at home after telling him that I'm pregnant and then I wake up here!"

Just then I realized that Hermione looked younger about 15 in fact. "Hermione, why do you look like your 15?!"

"What do you mean I look 15? Wait, why do you look like you're 13?"

"Crap, I think our minds and souls were sent back in time to our younger bodies. I wonder if Harry and Ron are the same way?"

"Mummy, Mummy, where are you?" my son, James Sirius Potter, called out from the bedroom.

"Mummy is right here, Jamie, what's wrong?" I said as I walked in to the bedroom.

"Wait, Mummy, why do you look so young, and why is Aunt 'Mione here looking so young?

"Well, James, we were sent back in time. I don't know about Daddy or anyone else, but for right now, you need to stay hidden in this room and don't come out until Daddy or I come to get you alright?" Knowing full and well that as soon as he hears his daddy's voice, he'll charge out of the room.

"Yes, Mummy."

 **Third person pov**

Hermione watched Ginny interact with James. It filled her heart up with joy, even if they were stuck in the past. She will still get to play with her child like that after he/she is born.

 **Meanwhile...**

Ron woke up startled He wasn't in his bed at home. 'Mione wasn't beside him or anywhere in the room. He just about hurled himself out of bed and flew out the door recognizing the place as Grimmauld Place, He went downstairs to the girl's old room back in Fifth Year and knocked there was a lot of rustling behind the door, they were probably getting out of bed.

 **Ron's Pov**

As soon as 'Mione opened the door, I drew her close to me and started stroking her hair. "'Mione, why do you look so young?"

"Ronald Weasley, have you looked at yourself? You look like you're 15! Oh, Ginny and James and the babies came back with us, I don't know about anyone else." Hermione told me.

"Wait, are you sirius?"

"No, Uncle Ron, I am!" James Sirius Potter, who is THREE, said with a SMIRK YES A SMIRK! How this kid can do that I have no clue.

"When do you think Harry will be here?" 'Mione asked.

"Honestly I have no clue. Though I think with the date he should get here today." Ginny replied.

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Harry's pov**

I woke with the sound of rapping coming from my door. What the heck I thought, that's different. When I looked around I noticed that I was in my old bedroom at Privet Drive.

"We're going out," Uncle Vernon said.

"Sorry?"

"We - that is to say, your aunt, Dudley and I - are going out."

"OK," I said not really caring because of the situation I was in, after all it's not every day you wake up in your younger body.

"You are not to leave your bedroom while we are away."

"OK." Like that was going to happen, I was planning on leaving the room to get answers about what day it was and what year as well.

"You are not to touch the television, the stereo, or any of our possessions."

"Right." I will only touch their calendar or today's newspaper so I'm not exactly lying.

"You are not to steal food from the fridge."

"OK.'"

"I am going to lock your door."

"You do that." at this point I could care less about under-age magic usage.

Uncle Vernon glared at me, clearly suspicious of my lack of argument, then stomped out of the room and closed the door behind him. I heard the key turn in the lock and Uncle Vernon's footsteps walking heavily down the stairs. A few minutes later I heard the slamming of car doors, the rumble of an engine, and the unmistakable sound of the car sweeping out of the drive.

After a few minutes I got up and went to the door grabbing my wand as I went. I went over to the door and unlocked it with a muttered spell. I walked downstairs as I was walking I heard a giant crash and voices. Faster than you could say 'Dumbledore's beard,' I was downstairs with my wand pointed at the intruders. "Who's there? Show yourselves." I then noticed the nine people by the door. Before Fifth year then.

"Harry, we've come to take you to headquarters." said Remus Lupin.

"What were the first words you spoke directly at me?" never can be too suspicious even though polyjuice only works on humans.

"I believe they were 'Eat some of this it will make you feel better.' of course this was chocolate after the demeter search on the Hogwarts Express in your Third Year. What form does your Patronus take?" Lupin both answered and asked me.

"A stag known as Prongs." I replied keeping my wand at my side where I can easily access it.

"It's him." Moody confirmed. Just older I mentally added.

 **(If you want to consult Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix for the journey you can but since I'm lazy I'm doing a time skip to when they get to headquarters.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next part sorry it has taken me so long to post, however, I have a few reasons.**

 **I have finals**

 **I have a borderline** **failing grade which I have to pull up**

 **I've been reading other fanfictions.**

 **severe** **writer's** **block.**

 **I know this chapter is extremely short, however I don't know what else to put as of right now. Just to let y'all know, I probably will not update the entire month of June. I will be busy. First with camp, then VBS, then a family reunion for my grandparents' 50th wedding anniversary. Please forgive me.**

 **Also, if anyone would like to beta this story, please PM me.**

 **Now onto the chapter!**

 **If you want to consult Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix for the journey you can but since I'm lazy I'm doing a time skip to when they get to headquarters.**

 **Ginny's pov**

Hearing the door open, I ran downstairs. There he was I flung myself at him and hugged him as tight as I could. When I felt his arms wrap around my waist like only my Harry would, I asked him the security question. "When did you first realize you liked me as more than your best mate's sister?"

"When Ron and I found you snogging Dean Thomas. How did you learn to be such a good Quidditch player?" He breathed into my hair.

"Sneaking into the broom-shed and borrowing my brothers' brooms when they were at school. James, 'Mione, Ron, and the babies came with us." I quietly replied.

 **Third person**

Hermione and Ron quickly followed Ginny downstairs, as soon as they saw Harry hug Ginny back, they knew it was their Harry and not young Harry. "Good to see you mate." Ron told Harry.

"Ah yes, How are you guys?" Harry asked.

"We're all fine." Ginny replied.

Just then Mrs. Black started screaming. "OI SHUT IT!" Harry yelled waving his wand and with a bang the curtains shut and she stopped screaming. "Crap shouldn't have done that."

"Ya think, mate?" Ron replied.

"DADDY! YOUR HERE!" Everyone looked up the stair to see a blob running down the stairs and jumping into Harry's arms. "Daddy where were you? I missed you so much! Why do you, Mummy, Uncle Ron and Aunt 'Mione look so young?" James said really quickly.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STAY IN THE ROOM!" Ginny suddenly yelled sounding very much like Mrs. Weasley.

Suddenly Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and James found themselves at wand point from most of the order. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny?" Sirius took over talking.

"Padfoot it's us, only older. You see, last night we all went to bed in 2006 and woke up here. This is my son from the future, Jamie." Harry replied.

"Say something you would only know from the future." Dumbledore said.

"The prophecy, Tom's immortality, the doe. I am I missing anything you guys?" Harry replied.

"I think that's everything. Should we mention Dumbledore's plan for this year, or the toad?" Ginny answered.

"Ah I don't think the toad should be necessary. Dumbledore's plan shouldn't either. " Hermione answered Ginny.

"Daddy, what are you talking about?" Jamie questioned.

"Uh, you know how we all talk about Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Of COURSE! I can't wait to go so I can uphold my namesakes and my favorite uncles' pranking history!" Remember guys this is a three year old talking.

"Well we travel back in time to my fifth year and your mum's fourth year." Harry told James.


End file.
